Jealousy Rises
by Twistedheart23
Summary: The ship lands in Brazil and a new girl comes on the ship for a week. She gets very friendly with Cody. Will Bailey control her jealousy? Or will she send a passanger overboard?
1. Lilac

Well this is the first time I've written anything for a tv show but I love this show so I'll give it a try! Here goes!

By- Twistedheart23

Disclaimer: I don't own Suite Life on Deck.

Summary- The ship lands in Brazil and a new girl comes on the ship for a week. She gets very friendly with Cody. Will Bailey control her jealousy? Or will she send a passanger overboard?

Bailey's phone: Oink! Oink!

London: Wow! That phone may just be more annoying than you!

Bailey: Hello? Oh hi Cody! Oh nothing. Sure! Ok. No you hang up first. No you hang up first.

London picked up her pink silk pillow and threw it at Bailey, knocking Bailey's phone out of her hand.

London: I stand corrected. The phone _can't_ more annoying than you!

Bailey: Oh my gosh! London, quick! On the bed!

London hopped on the bed.

London: What is it?

Bailey: Spiders!

London: ... AHH!

London ran out of the room screaming.

Bailey: Wow, that was easier than last time.

Intercom: **We will be docking at Brazil in 20 minutes.**

Bailey picked up her phone and texted Cody.

Texts:

Bailey: Ill be there in 5mins Codykins.

Cody: Ill be waitin my little Haybail.

Bailey: Lol, Okay!

Bailey left the room and went to the Sky Deck.

Bailey: Hi Cody.

Cody: Hi Bailey! I bought you something.

Cody pulled a black box from his pocket and hand it to Bailey. Bailey took the box and opened it up. Inside was a necklace with a fake blue saphire gem.

Bailey: Oh Cody, it's beautiful!

Bailey hugged Cody.

Bailey: Thank you, so much.

Cody: Anything for you, Baileybunny.

Bailey did that laugh of hers like "Hahahaha, Cody!"

London: I see why you'd think that slice of cow pie is pretty. You think Cody is actually cute.

Bailey rolled her eyes.

Cody: Hey!

London: Hi!

Intercom: **We have docked in Brazil. Have a great time!**

London: But I don't wanna meet Brazanians! Stupid invisivle person!

Cody: London they're not-

Bailey: Let it go.

A beautiful Brazilian girl approached them.

Brazilian girl: Hi I'm Lilac! I'll be staying here for a week and I was wondering if one of you would show me around.

Zack suddenly appeared from behind a plant.

Zack: I'd be happy to show you a very personal tour. I guess you haven't heard about our welcome buddies.

Maya, who was still working, walked over to Zack.

Maya: ZACK? What do you think you're doing.

Zack: Just being nice to the lovely Brazilian girl.

Maya grabbed Zack's wrist and pulled him all the way to the fiesta deck.

Cody's mouth was wide open. He grabbed Lilac's wrist the same way and quickly ran up to his cabin.

Bailey: Cody?

Meanwhile

Maya: ZACK! Were you seriously flirting with that girl right in front of me?

Zack: No! I was being friendly.

Maya: Well you looked a little to friendly to me!

Zack: Look, I'm sorry. You know that from the moment I met you, you've been the only girl on my mind.

Maya: Aww Zack! That's so sweet! But you'll have to do better than that.

Maya walked back to the fiesta deck.

Zack: There better be a flower shop around here!

Zack walked to a gift shop and bought a dozen roses.

Clerk: That'll be $7.41.

Zack handed the store clerk $7.41 and went to the Sky Deck.

Zack: Maya, I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?

Maya: Oh of course I do!

Maya leaned over to hug Zack.

Zack: _Wow, having a girlfriend is basically a bill!_

Maya: I have to get back to work but we can have dinner together later, right?

Zack: Of course!

Maya kissed Zack's cheek and waved. He walked up to his cabin to find Bailey outside of Cody and Woody's cabin.

Zack: Bailey? What are you doing?

Bailey: Seeing what Lilac and Cody are up to.

Zack: Well have fun!

Zack went into his cabin and shut the door.

Bailey took her phone out of her pocket and called Cody. He didn't answer.

Bailey's phone: Hello this is Cody this is my little Haybail then sorry I'll call you later. If it's mom, Hi mommy! I love you! If it's Zack then no, there are no monkeys in space! Leave a message... beep!

Bailey ended the call and put her ear next to the door.

Lilac: Oh Cody, you're so manly and strong.

Cody: Well I do work out a lot!

Bailey rolled her eyes and left to go to her cabin.

Bailey: London, I need you to get me a bucket of feathers and some syrup.

London: I didn't think you ate the chicken live! Eww! That is disgusting!

Bailey: No London, I need to take care of something!

* * *

><p>AN I hope you like it so far. I'll add more chapters soon.


	2. Time Out

Zack: Hey Woodster.

Woody: Hey Zack. What's up.

Zack: I'm about to go prank Mr. Moseby.

Woody: Cool what're you gonna do.

Zack took a tub of ice out from under his bed.

Zack: I'm gonna tie a rope to the bucket handel and make him step on the rope. Then, the bucket of ice will fall on him.

Woody: I'm staying out of it. If you're grounded that won't be my problem.!

Zack: Ya ya ya. Anyway how did you get in my room?

Woody: Cody and Lilac are in my room.

Zack: Oh. Well I'm gonna go now.

Woody: Bye.

Zack walked out of his room to find Bailey still outside of Cody's room.

Zack: Bailey, just open the door. Cody doesn't lock it because he thinks if a squid attacks the ship he'll be trapped.

Bailey: Sometimes I wonder why I love him.

Zack: Well everyone has been wondering that since month six.

Bailey: Very funny Zack.

Zack walked off to go prank Mr. Moseby. Bailey opened the door to find Lilac hugging Cody.

Lilac: Oh hi. Bailey right?

Bailey: Yes, also Cody's GIRLFRIEND!

Cody: Relax Bailey. She was just leaving.

Lilac: Yes, bye Cody.

Lilac waved and walked away.

Bailey: Why were you hugging her?

Cody: To be polite.

Bailey: To who? Her or me?

Bailey stormed out of the room. She walked all the way over to her dorm.

London: What's with that shirt? Did a tractor run over it?

Bailey: Not in the mood London! I saw Cody hugging Lilac.

London: Well then go kiss Cody right in front of her. That'll show her.

Bailey: That's actually a good idea London.

London: I've been using that specail smart lipstick!

Bailey: Yep, that's it!

Bailey walked out of the room to go find Cody. She went to the the sky deck to find him and Lilac eating together. She also saw Zack and Maya. She went up to Cody and kissed him. She kissed him until he pushed her off of him.

Cody: Bailey, what's the matter with you?

Bailey: The matter with me is that Brazilian!

Cody: "That Brazilian" is Lilac and I was telling her the the schedules.

Bailey: Oh _sure_ you were!

Cody: I think you need a time out!

Bailey: What are you my mothe-

Cody: Sit down!

Bailey sat down on the other side of the Sky Deck.

Bailey: _Since when is he the boss of me?_


	3. Revenge

Bailey stayed at the Sky deck until Lilac and Cody were done with their "date". Bailey couldn't help but feel jealous. She thought she'd lose Cody. This was almost exactly when he was "Sir Chef". When Lilac and Cody were done, Cody came over to Bailey.

Cody: Now, Bailey, have you thought about what you did.

Bailey: _You know, if I keep this up, I can plan revenge eaiser by pretending to be Cody's Daughter. Lilac won't suspect a thing._ Yes.

Bailey bit her lip to keep from yelling at Cody.

Bailey: I'm sorry.

Cody: Good, but your punishment isn't over yet.

Bailey:_ I'm gonna knock the- I have to remember, revenge._

Cody: Now, go up to my cabin.

Bailey raced up the stairs and stood at Cody's door. When Cody got up there, he unlocked his door (he really just put his key in because, as you _should_ know, he doesn't lock it) and pointed to his bed.

Cody: Bed, NOW!

Bailey walked over to his bed and sat down.

Cody: Now Bailey, why did you go up to me and kiss me?

Bailey: _Should I lie?_ I... just, wanted to remind you that I... umm... loved you.

Cody: Look, we all know I'm the total package.

Bailey:_ Here we go again._

Cody: But you can't just lose it like that. From now on, you may only kiss me if I say so. In other words, you have to ask me before you do.

Bailey stood up and kissed him.

Cody: Ok, nevermind. Kiss me whenever you'd like.

Bailey: Can I go now.

Cody: Yes, you may leave.

Bailey:_ Wow, if this is how he treats me, how will he treat his kids?_

Bailey walked out of Cody's room and walked right in to Zack's. The door was wide open.

Bailey: Zack, I need you to help me with something.

Zack: Ah, you want me to tell you how to dump Cody, don't you.

Bailey: No, I need you to do something for me.

Zack: You want me to break the news to him?

Bailey: NO!

Zack: Then I'm bored.

Bailey: It involves pranking someone.

Zack's face lit up.

Zack: Ok, I'm with ya so far.

Bailey: That someone got Maya mad at you.

Zack: I'm in!

Bailey: It's Lilac.

Zack: I'm out.

Bailey: Why?

Zack: It's not professional to prank girls.

Bailey: Put it this way, she's trying to date Cody.

Zack: And I care because?

Bailey: Cody will eventually start two-timing me.

Zack: Your point?

Bailey: He will become a player. Then he'll start dating lots of girls. He may become more popular than you. Then, he'll go for Maya.

Zack angrily balled his right hand in a fist.

Zack: I'm back in! You go to bed, I'll come up with the plan.

Bailey: Great!

Bailey walked out of the room and down to her cabin.

London: So did the kiss work?

Bailey: No, it got me punished.

London: By who?

Bailey rolled her eyes.

Bailey: Cody.

London: What did he do?

Bailey: He made me sit down for 20 minutes for a "time-out" and lectured me.

London: Well it's not like he took anything away from you. What do you see in him anyway?

Bailey: I don't know anymore. Zack's gonna take care of Lilac. Anyway, it's time for bed.

London: It's only 8:00! How many times do I have to tell you, even the _old people_ are awake playing Bingo!

Bailey: London, spell Bingo.

London: T-i-n-s-k.

Bailey: That's why _can't_ stay up.

London: But I remember for the song.

Bailey: Go to bed London!

London: Nope. I have a life. See ya!

London left the room. Bailey put her pajamas, turned off the light, and got into bed. She set her chicken alarm and went to bed.

**...**

Chicken clock: CLUCK! CLUCK!

London: Bailey! It's 6 A.M. so shut that thing up!

Bailey: Next time go to bed when I tell you and we won't have this problem.

London: Ya, I'd have a different problem. I'm stuck here with a freak not being able to sleep so I have to hear her snore.

Bailey: Beats staying here with a stuck up aris!

Distant sound: AHHHHHHH!

Bailey and Londond looked at eachother and got up. They went to look for what that noise was.

London: Wait a minute, why do I care about whoever screamed? I'm not nice!

Bailey: Clearly!

On their way there, they ran into Zack.

Zack: Hey Bailey, I did it.

Bailey: Awesome! What did you do?

Zack: Well, she was dangling over a bucket of spiders, so she packed her bags and left.

Bailey: Perfect! I'll go talk to Cody.

Bailey went to Cody's cabin.

Bailey: Hi Cody. Open your door.

Cody: Hi Bailey.

Bailey: I heard Lilac left.

Cody: That's too bad. Oh well!

Bailey: Wait you don't care?

Cody: Nope!

Bailey: Well I have to go. Bye.

Cody: Bye Baileybunny.

Bailey walked out of his room, leaned againts the wall, and smiled.

Bailey:_ Worried for nothing. I know Cody will never leave me. Well, again._

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked it!<p>

-Twistedheart23


End file.
